Julius and Romaine
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Wherein Juliet is Julius and Romeo is Romaine. One variable can change the how the story spins its tale. Even if circumstances change, their meeting was always inevitable. Genderbent!Romeo&Juliet (One-shot)


**Julius and Romaine**

**Summary: **Wherein Juliet is Julius and Romeo is Romaine. One variable can change the how the story spins its tale. Even if circumstances change, their meeting was always inevitable.

**Act 1: The Vengeful HeroCloths Himself In Red**

" _Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." _

The plaza was filled with the buzzing of the people; all their eyes were filled with fear and pity as they beheld the red haired youth bound by the ropes as he was judged for his sin- his existence.

"By the order of the Grand Duke of Verona, Lord Montague," the head soldier said as he showed the populace a proclamation with the official seal "The accused is sentenced to death with his association with the Capulets."

"Timon!" a middle-aged peasant woman screamed for her son as she was being held by the soldiers. "Please, my son is not a Capulet! He's only a boy!"

"Mother!" the bound teen looked at her in fear as he trembled towards his tormentors "Please sir, I'm only the baker's son! I'm not a Capulet!'"

The townsfolk buzzed and murmured to themselves but spoke not in his behalf. They have no power over the nobles much less the Grand Duke. Even if they wanted to…it was suicidal to try.

_Disgusting, _a masked man in in red thought to himself as observed the scene with keen eyes, his heart burning with righteous fury for the poor victim. How could those nobles live their lives in luxury as they trample the lives of the common people? How could the Grand Duke be the leader in this corrupt life?

This was the reason why he was doing his own vigilantism. The people needed a hero and so he shall be a hero. Even if he was doing this for his own purpose. Justice is after all a beautiful thing twisted by vengeance.

A loud scream brought him out of his musing as the executioner held up his sword. The man in red smirked as he threw three knives- two towards the executioner's hand (who screamed loudly) and one to pin the head soldier's notice (who had widen his eyes at that)

"Is this how justice is served?" the man in red asked, tilting his wide brimmed hat as he made his presence known "Is the Montague justice made to bully the weak and innocent?"

"It's the Red Whirlwind!" a young child shouted as the crowd as a whole shouted in glee at the appearance of the infamous red figure. It actually filled the aforementioned person with pride that the people still fight. It means there is actually hope to avenge his family and Verona from their suffering at the hands of Lord Montague. For that, he would continue to fight.

He dashed towards the soldiers, making sure to hit the head soldier hard. The sound of steel against steel echoed as the Red Whirlwind danced around the soldiers defeating them easily despite being outnumbered. It was not surprising as he was trained by the very best, albeit sadistic mentors.

The Red Whirlwind made his way to the bound teen and drew his sword to cut the binds. "Get away from here," he ordered towards the grateful youth who murmured his gratitude as he fled away with his mother.

"Catch that criminal!" the now recovering head soldier ordered as the red figure laughed at their feeble attempts of capture. It was too easy for him, like a rich child playing with his toys. Merciful goddess! They dare call theirselves soldiers? He did not even bother using his sword as he kicked and dodged them. He was taunting them, well aware that his skills were above theirs.

"This is my justice! For the people of Verona!" he shouted as he dramatically raised his sword towards the heaven. Like he was a hero of justice- or at least he fancied being a hero of justice where in fact he might as well be a deliverer of vengeance. Then again justice and vengeance…. They are two sides of the same coin

The crowd cheered as he made his merry escape from the soldiers shouting that he shall be delivered to the Grand Duke's justice.

If this is the face of justice then he would rather be the sword that is flamed with vengeance. Lord Montague shall pay for his sins against the House of Capulet.

He would do it not as Red Whirlwind but as the Capulet's scion. He was Julius Capulet and they shall know his name.

**Act 2: The Compassionate Princess Rebels Against Her Fate**

" _A lady's verily is as potent as a lord's " _

"Noble life is so boring is it not, Hermione?" a rather beautiful lady commented as she sipped her tea with her bored blue-green eyes. Her hair was braided with pearls and her navy blue dress was of high quality indicating that she was a high born lady. Her blonde lady friend, the one named Hermione, gave her a reproaching look but quite used already to her antics.

"You should not speak those loudly, Lady Romaine," Hermione warned "It is unbecoming of a lady of your standing much less Lord Montague's daughter."

"I hate it. I don't want to be treated like a livestock, " Romaine said in a blunt manner "He's planning to marry me off to Mercutio."

"He is the son of your father's greatest supporter. Besides, Mercutio have always liked you ever since we were little."

"If I were forced to marry, I might have chosen Benvolio. At least I know he won't treat me as a trophy or use me in greed."

Hermione sighed and spoke in a soft voice, "His family is not good terms with your father as of now."

Romaine hummed in agreement. She knew that Benvolio'sfather,Vittorio di Frescobaldi, was in trouble for having various disagreement with Lord Montague. Romaine loved her father but at the same time resented him for his tyranny.

"Yes, Tybalt told me so."

Romaine gracefully ignored how Hermione flushed at hearing her half-brother's name. She knew that the blonde girl was interested at Tybalt even if the man did not return her feelings. Romaine was not blind not to notice the hatred between her father and Tybalt to the point Lord Montague never acknowledge Tybalt's relation to him which meant that Tybalt remained a bastard Capulet in everyone's eyes despite his resemblance to their father.

This was the reason why Romaine hated noble life. The games and intrigue of the court was annoying. The eyes that judge her weak as a woman and greed that wanted to use her for their own gain. She hated it all. Romaine used to dream of simple things when she was a naïve girl- for her father to be a true father to her, for Tybalt to be named Montague, for her to see her mother and not stop with letters, for her to stop being the Lady Montague. She dreamt and dreamt but now she knew it would never be as long as she remains to be her father's daughter. Her heart was in the good but expectations forced her to become the ambitious young woman that she is now.

Romaine looked over the view outside and was stunned to see a red figure being chased by the angry soldiers. It was a rather interesting sight for the noblewoman.

"Hermione, I'll have to go," she said dashing towards her the winged horse, her dragon sted, and ignoring Hermione's shout to her. Romaine already made up her mind and that red figure was interesting in her opinion.

Hermione sighed as she watched her rebellious friend fly away to goddess knows where. She hoped she can find Tybalt before Romaine would do something foolish to cause ire towards her father.

**Act 3: The Inevitable Meeting Of Souls Bounded By Fate**

"_Where shall we three meet again in thunder, lightning, or in rain? When the hurly-burly 's done, when the battle 's lost and won"_

The Red Whirlwind was trapped and he knew it. The only bright side was that he had not dragged Cordelia and Antonio with him. It was fortunate that his surrogate sister took the boy with her shopping. He was in a pinch right now.

"Surrender yourself, criminal!"

'_If there are criminals it would be the usurper and his allies,'_the red haired teen though snidely.

"You have nowhere else to go!"

Personally, he would disagree. Kurio taught him that there would always be an escape as long as he could find it. That man had yet to be wrong when it comes to battles. He smirked at the soldiers who were trying to intimidate him.

'_They're like dogs with more bark than bite. Francisco would have loved to see this show.'_

Of course, he would not like to imagine what the others would react to this stunt. They would not be amused as he knew that it was his arrogance that trapped him into this situation. He subtly looked around almost whistled when he was at the edge of the building. If he were to jump…. Oh well, he would always find a way out.

He turned his attention to the advancing soldiers, tilted his hat in a mocking way and said,"I am the face of justice."

A step back and a smirk then "Good-bye, idiots!" he laughed at their stunned and gobsmacked faces when he chose to fall from the building. There had been shouts and curses as he plunged himself downwards. The red cladded young man turned serious as he looked for a way to safely land himself without seriously injuring himself and getting captured in the aftermath when he was grabbed by soft warm hands.

In surprise, he looked up to see the most beautiful girl (in his opinion, at least) trying to hold him with her two arms as her dragon steed adjusted its flight to make its mistress comfortable. He immediately distrusted her, recognizing her a noble. If its not because of her steed then because of her fine blue dress.

He hated nobles with passion after they betrayed his family to the usurper Montagues.

"I don't need help from nobles!" he spluttered indignantly as his rich brown eyes locked into her blue-green ones.

"This noble is trying to save you so shut up!" she retorted, sweat dripping from her forehead, her hands starting to get shake in discomfort which was clear on how she find him heavy.

"H-hey, I need to let you go for a while so I need you to trust me."

"WHAT?"

Before he could ask for a clarification, she let go of her hold on him. He gave a loud shriek and a curse before he found himself facing the noble girl's back and riding her dragon steed.

"Are you crazy, woman?" he asked her with his face red either from anger or humiliation.

"You were too heavy for me to hold," she reasoned out "In case you did not notice, I'm not strong enough to fling you up here."

He noticed that as the young woman was even more petite than he imagined. That does not mean he liked the experience. He could have died as a splattered mess of blood and gore.

"How do you know I would not push you and steal your _pet_? I'm stronger than you."

She snorted at him which was a plus in his books. She was not the damsel type then. She turned her pretty face at him and gave her a saccharine smile which surpassingly told him on how she thought him dumb. More surprising was on how he immediately liked her because of it.

"First of all, Cielo here is not a _pet_ but a _friend_. Second, he only obeys _me_. Third, I know you won't do it. Fourth, the reason I know is because you're the Red Whirlwind."

"How-"

"How did I know?" she cut him off with a snort "Your gaudy way of dressing yourself basically shouts it."

He blushed and coughed. She raise her brow but focused on steering her steed but not without warning to him to hold tight which he reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you by the way," the girl said which caught him off guard. Why was a noble woman thanking him, a petty criminal, anyways?

"Why?"

"Even with your obnoxious ways, you protect the people."

He was surprised at her sincerity and smirked, "You're not bad… for a noble."

She only rolled her eyes at that comment.

**Act 4: The Turning Point of a Story**

" _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."_

Romaine made sure she landed on a secluded and safe place which she put to mind the arrogant prick who was incidentally one (rather gaudy) man red fighting for Verona's people. She might have been her father's daughter- cunning and sly but Romaine's heart bleeds for the people who suffered Montague rule.

Romaine had fuzzy memories of her mother, Lady Portia, as she was forbidden contact with the older woman. Lady Portia did not want to associate with her husband's bloody history and isolated herself in a convent. Lord Montague saw this act as betrayal and banned the mother and daughter from seeing each other. Romaine treasured her dragon steed, Cielo, and treated him more of a friend than a pet. Cielo was the last gift her mother had given. Romaine wonders why Tybalt was not even forbidden from seeing her considering how he and Lord Montague could barely tolerate each other but she was not complaining. Romaine loved her brother all the same. True, Tybalt did not like her at first but Romaine was persistent with her efforts to get to know her brother so he never had much choice in the end. Romaine was her father's child but she was not him. She can be ruthless but she still hated to be one especially when it comes to cruelty. Most of the nobility chalked her 'soft-heartedness' by virtue of being female and for once she was glad with her gender. She did not know how they would perceive that 'soft-heartedness' if she was born male.

Cruelty and viciousness fostered within nobility which was why she was at least glad the Red Whirlwind was there for the people.

Even though he was one ungrateful gaudy jerk… but that was Romaine's opinion of him anyway so she was feeling biased.

"You're safe here," Romaine finally said after they landed, casually tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Merciful goddess, her hands ached from the ordeal before. She really have to pester Tybalt for more training spar. She felt weak and she hated feeling weak.

"T-thank you"

Romaine was brought out of her musing and turned her bewilderment towards the Red Whirlwind. Was it just her or were his ears red?

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said Thank you," he said gruffly before muttering in a softer voice "You're not bad… for a noble."

She blinked when she did confirm that his ears were red and it was not due to lightening or her imagination. She chose not to tease him for it. '_He was shy_,' she decided before amending her thoughts, _'Or he's embarrassed. Either way, it's kinda cute.'_

"Sure," she smiled at him "Make sure you'd be more careful next time, Red. It would be horrible to see you point execution."

"Whatever"

He was trying to act cool but his flushing face told another story. Romaine snorted then took off, leaving a blushing mess of a swordsman.

"That was dangerous," he murmured to himself, taking off his hat and mask "My heart almost stopped."

He stared at the direction the noblewoman took off with her steed. She was not what he imagined a lady is. That girl was beautiful but he could tell callouses achieved by practicing swordsmanship. Against his wishes, he found himself wishing to meet her again. He absentmindedly touched his red hair. It was a necessity to hide it for his survival and the cause.

He was Julius Capulet.

**Act 5: The Shadows Of The Future**

" _Time shall unfold what plighted cunning hides:_

_Who cover faults, at last shame them derides."_

A youthful looking woman with marks and a sombre expression as she tended the decaying tree of Escalus. She frowned at the stage it was rotting away.

' _Humanity's evil has corrupted Escalus more so when the other tree had died. Sacrifice must be done and a Capulet maid was the sacrifice,'_ she thought bitterly. There was no Capulet maid but a male scion which was useless in this. She then looked towards a bubble that held the image of a young blue-haired girl who hugged a young man who was a splitting image of Lord Montague. The girl had a pure heart which was she was that man's child. The girl even was even hugging her half-Capulet bastard born brother.

The woman paused her thought as she stared thoughtfully at the image.

_Romaine Montague_

She was enough for _that _role. Lord Montague was the cause why the Great Tree was rotting so he has to pay the price in form of his treasured daughter. Young Romaine shall be the price of Montague's sins.

But she would not tell him

Ophelia had seen through Montague's acts. He did care for his daughter in his ways, indulging her and turning a blind eye when young Romaine becomes rebellious. The daughter who far reminded him too much of his own mother. Ophelia wondered a lot if Montague's hatred of his own father made him forget his own Capulet blood.

She would wait and prepare for now.

For Escalus and the goddess, one maiden sacrifice is enough.

**Fun Facts:**

The OC Timon in Act 1is based on Shakespeare's Timon of Athens which is a tragedy.

Julius is the equivalent for Juliet which means 'youthful'. It's actually the earlier name to choose as opposed to Romaine which means 'from Rome' as Romeo means 'pilgrim from Rome'. I wanted to choose Rowena but it's a Welsh name.

The quotes are from various lines of William Shakespeare's plays


End file.
